The Rise of True Evil
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: *German Accent* I OWN NOTZING! Rated for language, violence, gore, blood, and sexual themes. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Rise of True Evil**_

Summary: "Evil always finds a way."

A/N: This is basically a novilization of Overlord II. I'm going to have my own little tweaks to it though. The Overlord will have a name and speak; He will also have a very, VERY sadistic personality towards his enemies.

Also even though he's an Evil Overlord he's still going to have a sense of honor, his form of Evil will have similarities to The Way of the Closed Fist from Jade Empire. Strength is the deciding factor, but if the odds are unreasonable or if he gets something out of it, the Overlord may help some one.

Anyway let's get to the smiting, yes?

Chapter 1: Sire, what blue skin you have!

_Once upon a time, there was...an ending, and we minions searched high and low for a new Overlord. We were like fleas without a dog. Maggots without a carcass! Pimples without a face. And on Midwinter's Eve, in the town of Nordberg. _

_We found..._

_A Beginning..._

Archon stood in a small circular clearing near the outskirts of Nordberg, his eyes scanning the trees that surrounded it. He was alone, an orphan. He was found outside the main gate and was raised in the small orphanage.

Well, they may have taken him in but they were anything but loving. He was born with dark blue skin with thin white lines and bright, yellow, glowing eyes. He wore heavy furs and cloths to hide his skin, but his eyes still showed. All he wanted was to fit in with the rest of the children but it never happened, all he gets are taunts and ridicule, just because he was born with strange features and could use magic.

But it wasn't all bad, he did have one friend. A nice red haired girl named Kelda. She was a little _too_ friendly sometimes but he liked her, if only because she accepted him despite his strange appearance.

But on to current matters…He was in this clearing because he was practicing using his magic; he had no one to train him so he experimented with what he could do. He had learned that he could shoot a burst of electricity that could shock and knock over things.

Archon was about to was about unleash a blast on one of the charred trees when a large snowball careened into his head. He was so surprised that he fell over.

"It's the Witch-boy!" One Paul Fredrick called to a group of other children his age. "What you doin' 'ere Witch-boy, flicking spells at the trees again?"

The other children laughed mockingly, they did this almost everyday, but Midwinter's Eve was the worst. They would mock him for being alone and that know one would ever accept a freak like him.

It was times like this that Archon hated his name. Archon: King, Lord, Ruler. Everything he was not. Archon rose back to his feet, his eyes burning with suppressed rage. "Yes, I was." He said dangerously, causing the children to flinch. "Want to see?"

Paul was not intimidated, ah the blessings of ignorance. He scooped up some snow slung it at Archon.

*CRACK, BOOM*

Lightening surged from Archon's hand and vaporized the projectile. "I've had** enough!"** He exclaimed, his voice changing into a more demonic warped version as his eyes glowed with years of anger. Archon took out his wooden club and charged the children. **"RAAAAARRGH!"** He leaped over the short stone fence, the children ran and scattered as fast as they could.

In the canopy of the pine forest not far from Archon's location, a small, golden brown imp like creature's head snapped toward the sound of Archon's battle cry.

This was Grunt, leader of the Brown Minion Tribe. His long pointed bat like ears were slightly tattered and torn from countless battles, but still functioning. On his shoulders was a cape made of some kind of coarse spiny fur, with pitted steel pauldrons over that, a similar breastplate on his torso and a dark loincloth on his lower half with pitted steel plats on the front of his thighs and bracers.

Strapped to his back was a rusty steel sword with a Minion skull for the hilt.

"Gloob! Rasp!" His gruff brutish yet intelligent voice commanded and two more Browns with nothing but loincloths appeared on the same branch.

"What is it leader?" The one known as Gloob, asked sounding a great deal _less_ intelligent than Grunt. He wore what appeared to be a rat skin tunic and wielded a wooden club As did the other Rasp, who wore a similar tunic but with a pitted iron pauldron on his left shoulder.

"Let's get moving the new Master is near." Grunt ordered and several more Browns crawled from the bushes. Grunt leaped and swung from branches down the tree, with a surprising grace.

He landed with a light thud, but Gloob and Rasp landed in a heap beside him. Grunt paid his tribesmen little mind as he walked toward the gates of Nordberg Town, a toothy grin on his reptilian/mammalian face. 'Gnarl will be pleased…'

Archon chased after Paul and his gang with an animalistic ferocity, he saw some forgotten firework rockets and lit them with his Lightening Whip spell. The rockets went off but missed the children by mere feet.

Growling in frustration Archon continued his pursuit.

(A few minutes later)

"Damn it! Where'd they go?" Archon swore as he whipped his head around, searching like a hungry wolf for its prey.

The man guarding the gate to the town square was throwing insults at him, but Archon ignored him.

Then suddenly he felt someone tackle him from behind. "Archon, I've been looking for you!" a small girl's voice called out.

Archon felt his face heat up and he was sure he was blushing a nice bright purple under his parka and bandana.

The seven year old squirmed as he tried to get up. "Kelda, come on get off!" Archon half complained half laughed. This is what he meant by too friendly sometimes.

Kelda was a cute little red head girl with a few freckles here and there; she wore a VERY heavy looking coat as well but it didn't seem to hinder her ability to move around much if at all.

Like Archon she to was an outcast if only because she's friends with him. But she didn't care. Nordberg was filled with cowards and idiots, and the children were no exception. They gang up against Archon and bully him and act tough but as soon as he fights back they run and scatter like cock roaches.

Kelda bounced off him with a giggle, watching as Archon brushed off the snow and slush from his parka.

"There he is!" a strange raspy voice called out from the bushes. A small group of six imp like creatures crawled out of the foliage. Five of them wore nothing but loincloths and rat fur tunics brandishing clubs and daggers but the apparent leader wore pitted armor and seal fur with a rusty savage looking long sword and was also twice as big and tall as the others and covered in scares.

Kelda and Archon huddled together as the creatures surrounded them, Archon brandished his club ready to defend himself and Kelda.

The large scared one drew out its sword as if preparing to slice him. Archon readied to defend. The demon stared as him with intense glowing yellow eyes, so much like his own. It peered into his eyes and after what felt like an eternity it raised its blade and…stabbed it into the ground, kneeling and bowing low to Archon followed swiftly by the others.

"My new Master, after seven years we have finally found you!" The leader said with a mix of joy and relief.

"Say what?" was Archon's brilliant reply as he dropped his guard.

The leader rose up with what could be called a smile on its reptile-ish face. "I am Grunt, and I and my tribe have been looking high and low all over Albion for our new Overlord and master."

(I'm assuming the Overlord world is in Britain or Britain like country and Albion was one of its old names way, way, WAY back. It was also named Britannia when the Roman's occupied it. This has nothing to do with the Fable series)

"Overlord…?" Archon repeated slowly. "…but how do you know it's me?"

"We can sense it, smell it and practically taste the Evil Energy flowing from you Dark One." Grunt explained with a sinister glee.

"Evil...I'm Evil?" Archon asked hesitantly. As if he didn't know what to make of it. Kelda had similar thoughts.

"Yesss…Don't you feel it? These peons that live here fear you because they can subconsciously sense the evil flowing of you like an invisible fog. Have you ever felt you were better than this, better than them? Better than being a homeless orphan, better than the spineless wretches that taunt you?"

Archon thought about it. He always did think he could do better than this, that the villagers were nothing but worms, but he always ignored those thoughts. Hated or not he was always told that evil was…well bad and a foolish road. Was that true? Archon felt something welling up within him, something powerful and dark…what was this feeling?

"Don't fight it Lord Archon." Grunt assured with an evil grin and glowing eyes. "Let it flow, embrace it, let it consume you and then make it yours."

A black and dark orange mist seemed to radiate off of Archon, shrouding him in shadow, the only thing visible from him was the intense glow from his eyes.

"This is your power my Lord, the power of the Overlord!" Grunt called to the sky the other minions cheering and dancing around the evil cloud.

Archon could feel it! So much dark power lay dormant inside him; if it were to all be unlocked at once it would tear him apart! But what he has now, it feels so good! Like a part of him was missing until now.

It was impossible to tell if Archon looked any different as the fog dispersed because of the parka but he did look slightly taller than before.

*LONG DRAWN OUT WHISTLE* *CRASH!*

Suddenly giant boulders started falling from the sky, smashing houses and occasionally crushing an "unfortunate" Nordbergian. One hit a barrel of explosives near the gate; setting them off and killing the 'guard' while blowing the gate open.

More boulders began falling near there area. The minions grabbed Archon and Kelda threw them through the gate to the town center. They made it through just before a boulder crashed in and blocked it.

"Master, Go to the main gate!" Grunt called to the two kids. "We will try to meet you there! GO!"

"Come on!" Kelda said to Archon while pulling him along by the hand.

Buildings exploded around them as boulders fell into them, but most of the rocks hit the streets. Who ever was attacking wanted to take the town, not destroy it…at least not completely.

When Archon and Kelda got to the observation deck next to the main gate what they saw horrified them.

As far as they eye could see the land was covered with soldiers each equipped with plate armor, large shields and gladius swords. On top of a hill a quarter mile away next to a large catapult was a fat man in bronze armor with a crested helmet a small but thick round shield and longer larger gladius, accompanied by two mean in gray and purple hooded robes and strange staves.

"Bring us your magic users Nordberg, so they may be cleansed!" the fat centurion called out with a booming commanding voice that could be heard clearly even from this distance. "In the name of the Empire and you new governor Borious!" He finished with finality as he gestured to an EXTEREMLY fat man in a fur lined tunic and receding black hair.

"We have no magic users here; we're a simple people of the land!" The mayor of Nordberg, Owain Fredrick the spoiled punk Paul's father called out in a desperate attempt to stem the Empire's wrath.

"Do not lie the Sentinels have spoken!" the centurion would not be persuaded. "Surrender your magic users or we will 'cleanse' your whole town if necessary!" meaning he would burn it to the ground.

Owain was about to panic until he saw Archon standing next to him with Kelda. A devilish smirk spread across his face. "Well maybe we do have one!" He called out while lurking over Archon.

Archon's only warning was Kelda's distressed gasp as he was grabbed by his parka and tossed over the wall.

"Archon!" Kelda cried out to her friend and crush making a move to go after him but was restrained by the townspeople. "Why did you do that!"

"It was for the good of the town." Owain told her. "It was either him or us, and I'm not going to let this town be destroyed to save that Witch-boy! We're better off."

They watched as the Empire soldiers went after Archon who ran off down another much less guarded path.

Tears began to fall from Kelda's eyes as she looked at the ground. Anger and sadness etching her face. A small spark of red lightening leaped through her eyes but was unnoticed even by her. "You'll pay…" She promised the cowardly townspeople. "One day he'll come back, and make you all pay…"

The army burst through the giant gate and started crowd control. Everyone who didn't submit to there rule was either killed or enslaved. Kelda refused to submit but sense she was only a child she was enslaved and given to Borious.

(With Archon)

"Hurry Master we need to leave!" Grunt called to the young warlock as they ran across the frozen water, along the way Archon had to fight through wave after wave of soldiers each ending with every solider dead and no fatalities for Archon.

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant cyclopean yeti dropped from the overhanging cliffs with a startled roar, it crashed in a heap onto the ice making huge spider web cracks spread across the surface. Before Archon or the minions could even register what happened the ice broke away and the young boy plunged into the cold unmerciful artic water beneath the ice.

There all went dark.

There all went quite.

(An undetermined amount of time later.)

It was cold. So cold. But nearby it was warm. He could feel it. A raging inferno just beyond the cold. The darkness within him stirred at the familiar warmth from which it spawned.

The darkness revived him, revitalized him.

Rebirthed him.

Archon's eyes snapped open and he saw that he was trapped in the black of ice. Beyond the ice he saw a throne room made of the blackest obsidian, hot magma ran small streams through the floor until it met the center pat where he was, but it didn't pool instead it circled it and within that circle was a light gray layered floor with dark purple runes etched into it and depiction of minions dancing around it in some kind of ritual.

Archon struggled but try as he might the ice was simply too thick for his small frame to break.

From the light of the magma a small hunched back figure appeared in the foggy clarity of the ice. Browns randomly appeared cleaning the ice so both could see each other clearly. Next to him was Grunt who looked pleased with himself.

They seemed to be talking to each other.

"A new overlord you say?" The short gray minion asked but didn't wait for an answer as he looked at Archon. "_This_ is the last hope evil? He's a little short." Another random brown came up to he Gray and whispered something in his tattered ear.

Another minion that was too curios for its own good tried to get a better look at Archon and stupidly pressed its eye against the ice which quickly fused to said ice.

The old minion's face little up in elation. "Destroyed an entire legion? Bodies, screams, minion carnage! *Gasp* that _is_ good news!"

He rambled on and frankly was starting to put Archon back to sleep until. "Fire up the dragon!"

Every minion in the room scrambled to get out of the way as a wall of fire rushed at Archon, the stupid minion desperately tried to get out of the way without hurting its eye which suddenly popped out still stuck to the ice. The brown ran off just before the fire engulfed the ice and freed Archon.

"The boy needs a proper evil upbringing." Gnarl said to Grunt.

_And whilst Evil was nurtured in the bowls of the earth, in its absents came the rise of a new age, a new power, and thus began the reign of the "Glorious" Empire. Everyone was happy, those her weren't were killed, enslaved or had other nasty things done to them._

A vision of a beautiful city was seen in the minds eye of Archon.

_But now it's your time Master._

A parade of the latest captors was seen with the Emperor waving to the cheering crowed of people in white togas.

_Time to crash the party!_

Then he saw the sky darken with dark clouds and lightening, he saw himself in a tri-pronged helmet and dark armor wielding a malevolent sword.

_Time to bring an end to this empire!_

With every swing of his sword lightening crashed down destroying buildings, people screaming.

_Time to raze the land and put it under your boot and lead the Minions to war!_

Archon smiled with sadistic pleasure at the vision and said with Gnarl.

"_**Because Evil Always Finds a Way."**_

A/N: Whew! Finally done with the FIRST FREAKING CHAPTER! Sorry if some of the stuff Gnarl says is wrong, The sound of the people freaking out and minions and stuff drown out a lot of the stuff he says.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry guys this story along with several others will be on a temporary Hiatus until I'm done with some of the ones I'm keeping going. I've simply got to many fics up at once to spend time on them all. Soul Eater: Remastered will stay on and will be renamed Soul Eater: Resonance. A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu will stay as well and one new fic will be posted. Not sure if it will be the Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Ghost in the Shell Xover with or the Naruto/ Prince of Persia Xover. I'll have a poll up for which to post first and the other will be posted when SE:R, ATDNA or which ever fic wins the poll is finished.


End file.
